The present invention relates generally to fishing equipment and, more specifically, to a multi-chambered container that provides a means for segregating fishing equipment including at least one of bait, poles, live bait or caught fish, etc. The multi-chambered container may have an outer container for holding an amount of fluid therein that is segregated from “dry” equipment.
The present invention overcomes many shortcomings of the prior art by providing a multi-chambered container that is easy to transport and provides a simple means for segregating dry fishing equipment from live bait or caught fish.
One embodiment of the present invention is an outer container that has an inner container resting therein. The outer container has a lower storage space, or outer container interior space, that is below the floor of the inner container. The inner container comprises an open shoot, or aperture, to allow access to the lower storage space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an accessory container that comprises an outer container and at lease one inner container resting therein. In this embodiment, the outer container has an outside wall and a floor that define the outer container interior space, and the inner container having an inside wall and an outside wall and a floor, the inside wall and the outside wall defining an inner container interior space, and the inside wall and the outside wall defining a aperture to allow access from the outside of the accessory container to the outer container interior space. Also, in this embodiment the accessory container is covered by a lid. In some embodiments, the lid is completely removable from the accessory container.
In another embodiment, the lid has an aperture that corresponds with the inner container aperture to allow access to the outer container interior space while the lid is closed.
In another embodiment, the lid aperture that corresponds with the the inner container aperture is larger than the inner container aperture to provide access to the outer container interior space and the inner container interior space from outside the container.
Typically, but not always, the outer container interior space is defined by the difference in height of the outer container floor and the inner container floor when the inner container is resting in the outer container.
In yet another embodiment, there may be multiple inner containers that provide multiple inner container interior storage spaces.
In lid aperture that corresponds with the at least one interior and outer containers have multiple walls that form multiple storage clambers within their respective interior spaces.
All embodiments of the present invention may include a carrying strap or handle to ease transportation.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.